Cheer up Sweetheart
by Vexen DeVine
Summary: Vexen is feeling lonely since Marluxia is out on a job errand, he really wants his Marluxia with him, but Marluxia overhears what the blonde is saying. MarluxiaXVexen, fluff and Yaoi


I do not own kingdom hearts or pretty much any other characters, don't read it if you don't like Yaoi or smut

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vexen was writing some notes in his lab; as it was cold and boring with nothing left for him to do as his lover was out on a job. The blonde scientist didn't know when he'd be back, so it left him with barely anything to do.

"Ahh, this is terrible, I need my Marluxia." He whined, resting his head on his desk and closed his eyes. Vexen was very lucky, he and Marluxia owned a nice house with a big basement which meant Vexen could use it to do experiments in it when he couldn't do them at work. _Gods it's boring without him... and yet I feel oddly horny... how?_ Vexen thought, not hearing or noticing his lover had come home and was standing in front of him with a grin.

"It's always Marluxia's scent that turns me on, but he's not here." The blonde said to himself, pouting a little.

"Ohh but dear Vexen I'm right here, and I never knew I could arouse you like that." The pink haired man grinned, gently lifting Vexen's chin with one of his fingers, kissing him on the lips gently. "Also I couldn't stop thinking of you, all alone in this lab." Marluxia added.

Vexen blushed furiously. "Mmm." But he then quickly settled when his lover kissed him. "I do miss you, I hope you know that." Vexen replied with a tiny pout.  
"Well then, if you miss me.... lets make sweet love on one of these tables." Marluxia grinned.

The blonde blushed, "M-Marluxia, thats crude, thats what the bed is for." Vexen replied with a pout.  
"Ohh Vexen, don't be a prude, I know you want to, look at that blush, hmm I can tell you want it." Marluxia chuckled, walking behind Vexen's desk and helped the blonde up from his chair.

"I am not, I-I just, do you know what could be on those tables?" The blonde stuttered.

"You and me making sweet love, come on sweetheart." Marluxia purred, gently smacking Vexen on the ass.

The blonde jumped a little with a gasp, he knew it was one of those days where Marluxia was horny, but it didn't help he was. "Mmm tempting." Vexen murmured.

Marluxia pinned Vexen to the surgery table, straddling him as he started to grind against Vexen. "I know you want this babe, so theres no reason for you to be in denial about it, and besides your body speaks for you." Marluxia purred in the blonde's ear.

"Ahh, Marluxia." Vexen groaned a little, trying his best not to give in to his lover but it was becoming to hard, as his pants were getting more constricting.

"Vexen you kinky man, you can't hide that hard on from me." He grinned, placing Vexen on the surgery table and climbed ontop of him.  
The blonde blinked up at him with a heated face. "M-Marly, please." Vexen whined.

"You're such a prude Vexen." Marluxia growled, nipping at Vexen's neck as he started to pull down the blonde's jeans, smirking at the man's choice of boxers.

Vexen blushed, fidgeting around. "M-Marly." He pouted down at the pink haired man, gently biting his lower lip.

The pink haired man pulled down Vexen's satin black boxers and started to rub Vexen into full hardness.

Vexen moaned, arching up into Marluxia's hand with a smile blush on his face. "Mmmm, Marluxia, please no teasing." He whined.

Said one grinned, and stopped rubbing Vexen and sucked on his fingers a little before pushing them slowly into the blonde's enterance, listening to his loud moan.

"Ohhh, Mmmm hng Mar!" He groaned loudly, arching his lower back up slightly.

Marluxia watched his lover with a grin, moving his fingers around inside the blonde, searching for his soft spot.  
Vexen's eyes went wide and he moaned loudly as he felt Marluxia's fingers jab into his soft spot. "Hng Marly!"

"Yes babe?" He purred, licking Vexen's thigh in a teasing manner.

"T-Take me." The blonde man whimpered, closing his eyes tightly with a blush.

"Sir thing sweetheart." Marluxia murmured, pulling his fingers out and quickly pulled off his own clothes, grinning down at his lover as he spread Vexen's legs wide and slowly pushed in with a moan.

"Ooooh Marluxia~" Vexen moaned in delight, the feeling of Marluxia inside of him always felt good. The blonde man spread his legs widely for Marluxia, a blush on his cheeks as he did so.

Said one sunk right in with a soft moan, panting slightly as he sat at Vexen's hips. "Mmm Vexen, always nice and tight, it feels soo good." He purred.

Said one blushed at Marluxia's words, panting as well, just now waiting on Marluxia to move.

Marluxia grinned, almost like he read Vexen's mind and started to slowly move in and out of Vexen at first, just letting his partner get used to the rythem first.

The blonde's emerald green eyes flickered shut with pleasure, his lips parted slightly. "Ohhh Marluxia, faster~" He moaned, wrapping his legs around Marluxia's hips.

The pink haired man grinned, not wishing to refuse Vexen's offer at all, he knew Vexen would want sex on this surgery table sooner or later, and it never took long for Vexen to want sex at all. Marluxia soon started to move faster in and out of Vexen, keeping at a nice pace, allowing Vexen to thrust back.

"M-Mmmm Marly, ohh yes right there!" Vexen moaned, moving his hips back in time with Marluxia's, allowing him to go deeper and hit home.

The younger man slammed right into Vexen's prostate, making him moan loudly, grinning he did this again, loving the sounds escaping Vexen's lips.

Vexen panted heavily, sweat lacing his forehead as Marluxia thrusted. The blonde could feel himself getting closer to his release. "Marluxia! I'm soo fucking close!" The blonde man yelled.

"Ngh, good." He purred, sucking at Vexen's neck as he thrusted deeper into Vexen by the second.

Vexen suddenly arched his back, moaning loudly as he came. He fell back onto the surgery table panting madly as Marluxia kept going.

It was a few moments later Marluxia struck into Vexen's soft spot and released with a loud moan, falling down ontop of Vexen panting.

"Mmmm, that... was good." He murmured, a blush on his pale cheeks.

"You dirty little scientist." He chuckled, "And how did I know you'd enjoy?" Marluxia added with a grin.

"Because you're a pervert?" Vexen panted out.

"No silly, because I know I can turn you on." Marluxia purred in Vexen's ear, licking at it slightly.

The blonde gasped with a slight laugh. "Oh alright, I suppose you win Marluxia, I love you, you silly man." Vexen smiled.

"I love you too my gorgeous scientist." Marluxia replied with a grin.

The pair lay on the surgery table for a good while, neither of them willing to move at all.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope you guys liked it, it was for a friend on dA as she wasn't feeling to happy


End file.
